Lucy Heartfilia (Future)
in " "}} |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Lucy Heartfilia (Future) (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) was Lucy Heartfilia's future counterpart, who traveled back in time to warn Fairy Tail of the danger that approaches Fiore. Appearance Future Lucy Heartfilia's appearance is kept hidden underneath an elegant, full-body hooded cloak, which only leaves small portions of her body exposed to the public eye. However, when she removes the hood, her face is identical to that of her present self. Her smooth, blonde hair flows and falls directly down below her neck, with several spiky strands covering her forehead and two, much sizable prominent strands reaching pass her neck. She displays a set of big, oval brown eyes matched with thick eyelashes, and a pair of thin dark colored eyebrows. Her feminine physique is gifted with small, thin lips and a mildly round nose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 23 As portrayed in the manga, Lucy has adapted to utilizing her left hand, such as when writing and removing her hood, it is unknown why however. Some believe that Future Lucy does not have her right arm, which is why she uses her left arm for everything, and it just might be true.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 300, Pages 17-18 Her elegant, full-body hooded cloak is that of an apparent dark color from top to bottom with a much lighter color on the edges of the hood. Around the neck is an orb engraved at the center of a thick parchment, adorned with small lines pushing out of its location going to the opposite direction on either side. The thick parchment connects to several other intricate pads hanging loose: with the one in the center having a sharp edge similar to an arrow. The distinct pads encompass the cloak's neck which are connected by smaller ones attached on the side, leaning sideways. Lucy prefers to walk around in a pair of simple, wooden sandals.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Page 5 Personality Lucy has displayed a rather introvert personality, and can be easily swayed by the events that happen around her. As she watches Natsu Dragneel's overwhelming display of power while battling the highly regarded Twin Dragons of Sabertooth on the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games, she is unable to keep her emotions intact as tears begin to cloud her vision and descend down her cheeks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 1 However, despite keeping her identity secret to those that surround her, Lucy showed no hesitation when Jellal Fernandes requested she removed her hood to reveal her appearance, which shocks the latter beyond comprehension. Nonetheless, when given a chance to escape, Lucy does not think twice, even to the point of disregarding her belongings. As she walks past Bar Sun on the third night of the Grand Magic Games, she begins to cry, but rapidly turns her head and begins to walk away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 2 When she comes across Natsu, Lucy is unable to contain her tears once again as she removes her hood and pleads for Natsu's help, demonstrating her static personality when near Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Pages 22-23 History :For more information on Future Lucy Heartfilia's earlier life, click here. Future Lucy Heartfilia's adventure started when she had her fortuitous encounter with Natsu Dragneel and Happy,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 12-23 who invited her to join Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 69-71 Along the way, she became friends with Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet, as well as becoming a part of the strongest team in Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 15-16 After taking and completing a vast amount of jobs, she and her team come across Wendy Marvel, a young Sky Dragon Slayer. As time progressed, Lucy and her comrades faced many hardships, but lived a content life nonetheless.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 19-20 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc At midnight of the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games, Lucy arrives from the future, and during the day's battles, she watches Natsu's overwhelming display of power while battling the highly regarded Twin Dragons of Sabertooth from afar, and cannot contain the tears as they begin to descend from her eyes. After said battle reaches its conclusion,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Page 1 Lucy leaves the stadium and walks around Crocus, unknowingly followed by Jellal, who assures himself that he will unveil the mystery behind the hooded individual.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 10 As she reaches an alley, with Jellal standing right behind her, she is asked to stop by the latter. After stopping, she is introduced with an alternative: Jellal proposes to reveal his true identity if she does the same, while he notes that the person who he thought was a male, is in fact a female. When she turns around and reveals her true appearance to the man asking, he is ultimately shocked as he recognizes the face of the individual.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Pages 16-17 Lucy reveals to Jellal the events that will lead to a dreadful future.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 300, Page 1Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 1 Lucy, as she sits somewhere in Crocus while writing in a small book, is interrupted by a man passing by the area, telling her that the place she is currently located is strictly off limits. Alarmed, she takes off, disregarding her belongings. The man picks up the book and reads what is written inside, but is incapable to understand the meaning behind the words "Eclipse Plan" and "Dragon King Festival."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 300, Pages 17-18 Afterwards, Lucy comes face to face with the Rescue Team at the gates of the Abyss Palace as the doors open up. As she is looked at, she looks down at Natsu, who attempted to open the doors before they had opened themselves. Natsu asks her to reveal her identity.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 4-5 Lucy begins to sob as she apologizes, asking the Mages standing in front of her to lend her their strength. She removes her hood, shocking Lucy, Natsu and the others beyond believe as they lay eyes upon an identical person to Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Pages 23-24 As Lucy continues to cry, the others find it unbelievable to see a person identical to Lucy that is not Gemini or Edolas Lucy. Knowing that the group has already been informed about the Eclipse Gate, Lucy reveals to them that she used the Eclipse Gate to come from the future, shocking the others even further. She begins to murmur some words, but collapses before she is able to finish. Natsu picks her up and states that they will take her with them, and wonders how the others will react to seeing two Lucy's.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Pages 1-5 Lucy, carried by Natsu, now lays on the floor, unconscious, as the others find themselves lost in the castle. Future Lucy wakes up and questions their location, which is unknown to the others, except that the design of the room resembles that of a dining facility. As she places her hand on her head, she begins to recollect the happenings of the day they managed to escape from Abyss Palace, stating that they had been captured by the Royal army. She also remembers that at that time they had approached the Eclipse, and had their Magic drained, which rendered them powerless. Furthermore, Lucy explains that they had been imprisoned. As she gets up, Wendy questions her reasons for using the Eclipse Gate to come from the future. She reveals to them that she attempts to undo a future that had become so bleak, leaving the others befuddled.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Pages 12-16 With a sadden expression, Lucy reveals the horrifying future ahead: ten thousand Dragons will wreak havoc upon the land, alarming Natsu, who begins to equip nearby armor pieces, frantically begging to the others to grab what they can find. Lucy bluntly questions if the others will believe her, leading Natsu to ask her if she made it all up, which she denies with uncertainty. Natsu tells her that the Fairy Tail Mages will never doubt the words coming out of Lucy's mouth, generating a blush on Lucy's cheeks and a small smile across her face. Future Lucy is then lectured by herself, but agrees with what was said nonetheless. Lucy notifies the others of what happens to them, terrorizing the Mages. She begins to explain her method of returning to the past: using the Eclipse Gate without knowledge, arriving to the current period of time on July 4th X791.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 317, Pages 1-7 Lucy tells Natsu and the others to meet up with Jellal, who should be strategizing a plan to the best of his abilities, as she was unable to come up with a resolution. Furthermore, she confesses her inability to come up with a plan before her arrival. She apologizes to the group. However, Natsu thanks her for the information and states that they'll protect the future.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 317, Pages 8-11 Lucy guides the group through the underground as she is asked by the others of her awareness of the area, to which she simply states that she studied the layout to avoid capture by the Royal Guards. As they keep walking, their path is blocked by the Royal Guards, shocking the group.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Pages 1-4 Lucy, stunned, stands idly to the side as the others battle the Royal Guards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Pages 15-17 Lucy notes her mistake on electing the correct path. As she tries to protect herself from the Royal Army, the Garou Knights make their comeback.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Pages 12-15 Moments later, Lucy holds a fire torch as she and the others defend themselves from the Royal Guards and the Garou Knights,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Pages 1-3 who prove themselves to be hardy opponents.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 30 Lucy, along with the Fairy Tail Mages from the past, continues to fight against the Fiore soldiers, when suddenly her opponents are engulfed in the shadows, much to her shock.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 9 An unidentified man appears in front of her group soon after that, only to claim that he is Rogue.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 19-20 As Lucy and the rest of her group question Rogue's appearance, the Sabertooth Mage explains that he returned to the past to open the Eclipse Gate, continuing to say that the Gate can be used both to travel through time, and also as a weapon to defeat the coming Dragons. Hearing his words, Lucy and her friends become happy, believing Rogue to be on their side. However, Rogue explains that the future he came from is not pretty, and that the reason such a bleak future exists is because someone in his time stopped the Eclipse Gate from being opened, ultimately dooming the country. When the group reply by wondering who the individual is and whether they can talk to them, Rogue reveals that the person was none other than Lucy's present counterpart, and quickly attacks her. Seeing her counterpart in danger, Lucy leaps in front of her and takes the blow, bleeding heavily and falling to the ground. As her present self catches her, Lucy tries to convince the group that she would never betray anyone and try to close the Gate, with everyone believing her. When asked by her counterpart why she sacrificed herself, Lucy explains that if her past self were to die, she would too. The others begin to cry as she speaks, and Lucy tries to comfort them by stating that she is not their Lucy, though they argue that no matter which Lucy she is, they love her. Asking her counterpart if she can see her Fairy Tail mark, Lucy happily remembers the day she received it, and smiling, closes her eyes one last time, asking everyone to help protect the future.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Pages 5-16 As Natsu begins to battle Rogue, Lucy's corpse lies on the ground as her present self is rushed outside; away from Rogue.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 1-4 Later, as Rogue is about to defeat a heavily injured Natsu, Ultear and Meredy intervene. As they run towards Natsu to help him, Meredy, with a worried look on her face, notices Lucy's corpse.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Pages 14-16 After Natsu removes himself from Future Rogue's shadows, he crawls towards Future Lucy's corpse and begins to sob over the top of her lifeless body, cursing himself under his breath. Over the top of Future Lucy's lifeless body, Natsu declares that because she (and her present counterpart) was Future Rogue's enemy, for killing her, he has become Natsu's enemy as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Pages 16-17 With the Eclipse Gate now destroyed,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 336, Page 17 everyone not from the present returns to their respective periods in history;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 3 beneath Mercurius, Future Lucy's body begins to glow. Although her body returns to its own time, her spirit ascends to Heaven, which appears as a tranquil vast field with golden grasses and a bright, azure sky. When she awakes, she wonders where she is. However, after wandering about, she is stopped by the Natsu of her timeline calling out to her, who tells her to come with him; the Happy of her timeline informs her that everyone's been waiting for her, prompting Future Lucy to break down in tears of joy. Natsu then grabs Future Lucy's hand and pulls her towards the rest of her deceased guildmates, who are standing in the middle of the field waiting for her, telling her to continue their adventure. Finally at peace, a sobbing Future Lucy agrees with Natsu, and she makes her way towards her friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Pages 19-21 Appearances in Other Media OVAs The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land On the evening of the third day of the X791 Grand Magic Games, Lucy from the future stands outside the bar Fairy Tail is celebrating at, seemingly trying to prevent herself from crying. Soon, however, she quietly leaves the place.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Quotes *(To Natsu Dragneel) ''"...Lend me... your strength"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 22 Battles & Events *Rescue Team vs. Fiore Forces References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Future Characters